


Birthday Boy

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: Takes place during team year five. If you read the comics this scene is a little Headcannon of what happened after Dick and Barbara closed the door on his 19th birthday. This is my first big attempt at a smut so I apologize in advance if it sucks.





	Birthday Boy

Dick closed the door to his apartment behind him after allowing Barbara to walk in front of him. 

He admired the view. Even in a long skirt and coat she looked stunning.

“I can feel your glance.” She looked over her shoulder grinning

Dick chuckled setting the bag of groceries on the counter. “I can’t help it when I have the most beautiful woman in all the universe in my apartment” 

She reached into the paper bag to begin helping him unload it.  
“Seriously Dick, 2 more boxes of cereal?” She held up two boxes of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and turned to open the cabinet where he kept his cereal, there were already 3 boxes of different types of other sugary cereal all half full.

He chuckled putting the milk away “You know how much I love the stuff. Plus I know that’s your favorite.” Dick pointed with a grin. 

She smiled “It’s way better then Lucky Charms.” 

Dick faked a gasp “You take that back! Lucky Charms are magically delicious “

She flashed him a smile “Make me”

“Oh I will” he narrowed his eyes and in one swift motion stepped forward, lifting her up and setting her on the counter.

She let out a giggle on the process, then mentally cursed herself for the girly outburst. 

He rested his forehead against hers and began to lightly trace his fingertips over her clothed hips. Barbara hopped he couldn’t feel through the fabric.

She let out a “hum “ at the feeling of him

“I saw you watching when the girls kissed me at the cave” he whispered

Barbara nodded “Oh I know” 

He smiled “Why didn’t you kiss me?”

“Kiss the boss?” She mockingly gasped What would people say, we’re just friends who haven’t gone further then hugs” she finished

Dick chuckled “Yeah that’s what they think” he kissed her lips, Barbara melted into the kiss quickly. When her mouth parted he began to trail down her jaw and to her neck. Barbara sighed when he nibbled at a particular spot that he knew drove her crazy.

She pushed him back before she got carried away, otherwise her plan would be ruined “Are you okay?” Dick asked confused

Barbara nodded “Well like I said when I got here it was your birthday. And I plan on giving you your gift” she said with a cheeky smile

Dick bit his lip while looking her “Just cause it’s my birthday doesn’t mean you have to give me sex. I like just spending time with you.” 

“I’m not doing it cause I think I HAVE to. I want to....unless you don’t want to...”she trailed off

Dick perked up moving closer to her again “Oh I want to” he smiled

She shrugged “If you’re not in the mood we could just watch ‘Always be my Maybe’ on Netflix again” Barbara teased

Dick chuckled “As much as I love that movie , I am ALWAYS in the mood to make love to you” he traced her cheek with the back of his hand then bent town pressing his lips to hers. She let it linger for only a moment before pulling back 

She nodded “So go to your room, lay on your bed and don’t do anything. Okay?”

“Yes Ma’am “ Dick pecked her lips before pulling her off the counter. Stealing one final glance before obeying orders and going toward his bedroom.

Once he reached his room Dick shrugged off his jacket tossing it in the closet before pouncing on his bed dressed in an old white tank top and black sweat pants.

He shifted on the bed with anticipation unsure as to how he should lay. Why did she make him like this? So nervous and unsure.

Then the door creeped open . Barbara walked in still dressed as she was, jingling two pairs of handcuffs.

Dick threw his head back “Yes” he groaned as he laid back so the his arms were up by the head bored and his feet were by the footboard. She climbed onto the bed straddling his waist pressing a kiss to his lips as she chained his hands to the bed. She continued kissing him. Down his neck, shoulders chest, over his shirt and running her hands to his hips, slipping her fingers under the waistband of his pants. Pulling them down, till she reached his ankles where she took the pants off and changed his ankles chained to the foot bored .

She slowly got off him and stoop infront of the bed giving him a front seat as she shimmied off her skirt to reveal what looked like green boy short style panties then she slowly unbuttoned her blouse letting it fall to the ground

Dick’s mouth fell agape “Is—are you wearing my old Robin costume? “ 

She grinned “I found it when I was helping Alfred clean out the cave last week. I believe this was from when you were 12, right before you ditched the short pants for long pants”

Dick continued to gawk his throat dry as she straddled him “Only problem is these pants are tight on my curves.” She was bent forward so her breasts were almost in his face.

Dick chuckled “I can name another place where the suit is tight” he lifted his head hoping to be able to kiss her exposed cleavage but she pulled back 

“That’s enough smart talk” she said in a fake stern voice

Dick nodded “Yes ma’am. “

“Good Boy” she cooed “Now are you going to do as mama says?”

He nodded “Of course”

She narrowed her eyes at him

“I mean yes Ma’am “ he corrected with a grin.

Barbara laid down pressing a kiss to his lips, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth, staying like that for a while before she departed. Kissing down his jaw, neck and to the top of his chest where his shirt started. 

Gently she hooked her fingers into the collar of the worn out tank top. He nodded in approval knowing what she had in mind.

Barbara gave a wicked smile as she tore the shirt in two exposing his drool worthy body.

“Damn I never get tired of seeing you shirtless Grayson.” She moaned 

Their eyes met “Do mama a favor” she was sitting on his stomach now

Dick nodded “Anything for you Mistress” 

“These green shorts are very uncomfortable, could you take them off?” She spoke innocently 

She scooted her body up his till she was sitting on his chest, her knees resting on his shoulders.

Dick grinned “Yes ma’am “

Barbara shifted the rest of the way up taking the corner of the pants and placing them into Dick’s mouth. 

Dick bit down on the familiar spandex fabric and twisted his head back and forth, moving them down. She aided him by moving her legs. 

When they were finally off, she was seated almost on his face but not completely

“God Babs, I can smell you” he moaned

His breath teased her most private areas she took a moment to regain control of herself “Did I say you could call me that?”

Dick shook his head “Sorry Mistress, May I ask a favor?”

She knew what he was going to ask but played along. Knowing this was his favorite way to play. He loved it when she was dominant. She pretended to be looking at her nails “Yes you may.”

“Can I taste you?” He said innocently

Barbara bit her lip “Is this going to be a job?” 

Dick nodded earnestly “Yes mistress. I want it to be my job to please you”

She smiled “You May , do a good job and mama will reward you. Do a bad job.....and you’ll be punished” she said as she slowly swung her legs over his face 

Dick gave no warning and immediately darted his tongue directly into her pussy

Barbara jumped lightly at the sudden impact “Fuck Dick, give me a little warning next time” Barbara broke character as she threw her head back 

Dick smiled against her skin rutting his head around before he sucked her clit into his mouth giving it the slightest nibble

“Mmmph you are such a bad boy” Barbara groaned fisting his hair in her hands

Dick continued to alternate between sucking on her clit and putting his tongue into her pussy, while occasionally turning his head to kiss her thighs.

For several more minutes Barbara’s moans echoed off the walls of his small apartment bedroom. Her toned thighs tightening around his head.

After hitting her peak Barbara rolled off on him laying in a small space next to him.

“You shouldn’t be so good at that” Barbara panted 

Dick grinned turning his head toward her“Kiss me” 

She smiled obliging, she could taste herself on his tongue which began to turn her on again.

“Mmm I thought I was gonna die down there for a couple seconds . Have you been doing a new workout on your thighs?” He smirked

Barbara laughed “Actually if you had been to the cave lately you’d know Bruce in fact did get a new thigh machine”

She kissed his lips again pressing harder against him and moving to straddle him 

“Mmmph got something else in mind” he mumbled

Barbara narrowed her eyes devilishly, signaling that she was back into her role “Well you did do a really good job at your job lover” 

Dick groaned as she began grinding her hips against him “Please Babs” he pleaded 

“Ah ah ah” she shook her head 

He smiled “Sorry Mistress, what is my reward”

She nodded “That’s better my lover.” 

Dick threw his back “I love it when you call me that” he groaned

She ran her hands up and down his abs “I know lover, but it’s true you are fantastic” she bent down kissing his lips. Now back to your reward.”

She began kissing down him savoring every muscle in his toned body 

She reached his thighs and looked up to see him starting down at him. 

Slowly she reached into her breast pulling out a rubber ring

”Oh mistress now I know you're trying to kill me” he threw his head back. With a grim smile Barbara pushed his boxers down to his ankles, slipping the ring onto his stiffened cock.

She smiled ”Well it is your birthday, I want to make sure you are UP for all the festivities I have planend” 

Dick responded with groans as she continued to play with his erection. 

She took the tip of her tongue licking from base to tip before moving her mouth to just barely take the tip of his member into her mouth 

” Mmph” Dick whined his eyes closed right ”Babs ” he whispered to himself

She allowed the name slip. It was his birthday after all. Plus hearing him say her name like that did things for her too

She opened her mouth taking him half way in

Dick let out a loud groan 

Then she took him all the way in sucking him off till he finally came.

“Did Nightwing see Batgirl watching the other team girls kiss him?” Barbara asked whipping her mouth she moved back up, straddling his thighs as she ran her fingers gently up and down his shaft

Dick groaned “Ah yes he did Ma’am. I think he had to go recuperate afterwards”

Barbara smiled “Yeah I heard he was in the bathroom for a while afterwards”

Dick bit his lip when she rubbed a particularly sensitive spot with her thumb 

“Ah yes Batgirl told mistress he disappeared for a while” she cooed

Dick nodded, recuperating enough to speak when she moved her hands “Yes, Nightwing told me that although he appreciates the other girls efforts nothing compares to the feeling of Batgirl’s lips on his”

Barbara grinned moving to lie on top of him “Is that so?” 

Dick nodded 

Barbara smiled placing a hard kiss to his lips. 

Dick kissed her back

She cradled his head in her hands pulling him closer, pulling back when he attempted to deepen the kiss

“Okay next order of business, lover” she jumped up

Dick let out a groan, but appreciated the view of her walking away, her bottom bare but her top still dressed in his tight old robin suit  
“Anything mistress”

She smiled as she walked toward the doorway, bending down to the floor. He tilted his head with a smile before she stood back up, a can of whipped cream in hand. He hadn’t even noticed her come in with it. 

She grabbed his phone from the dresser knowing that it would already be connected to the Bluetooth speakers

“No way?” He grinned 

She nodded selecting the song that she knew he had already guessed

“Step inside walk this way you and me babe. HEY! HEY!” The song began. 

She strutted toward him 

“Mmmph “ Dick twitched in anticipation “Thought you said you’d never do this fantasy “

She grinned straddling his waist again “Well it’s your birthday hero. You deserve it all” she growled 

She squirted a dab of the white canned cream on his neck “Besides, I know how much you like being licked “

She dove to his neck sucking and licking up the cream

“Tis my favorite “ he moaned 

She nodded against his skin “I know baby”

“Pour some sugar on me, in the name of love! Pour some sugar on me! Come on and fire me up.” The song sang

Barbara continued her mission. Spritzing Whipped cream all over his chest, abs, arms and legs. Surprising him when she squirted it in a line along his member then licked it off

“Fuck Babs” he groaned almost cumming for the second time that night. The cock ring that was still around him didn’t help.

She smiled “Want a taste?” She shook the Can

Dick nodded and watched her squirt some into her mouth then leaned down to his mouth. He took this as his cue and began licking the cream out of her mouth. He continued to swish his tongue in and out till it was clean. 

Once her mouth was empty they kissed as the song ended, the half empty can lying forgotten on the floor

Barbara shimmied her way down his body again until she was at his feet where she undid his restraints and took of the cock ring, then came back reaching over him and undoing his hands. 

In a split second Dick flipped them over so he was on top 

“You read me so well it’s scary” he growled 

She smiled “How’s that?”

He began kissing her neck, rubbing his hands all along her body “Well, you know how I like be tied up, and how one of my fantasies is to have whipped cream licked off of me while ‘Pour some sugar on me’ plays in the background.”

Barbara giggled then moaned as he continued to kiss her “These are things you’ve already told me” she pointed

Dick nodded against her skin “But I’ve never told you I’ve often fantasized about you wearing one of my old Robin suits....how tight it would be on your gorgeous body” he moaned rubbing himself against her. “Or how after all the wonderful things you dominated me in tonight. The one thing I actually wanted to do was be on top for the finale” he waggled his eyebrows

Barbara smiled “What can I say? Girls gotta know how to read you”

“And you kept this grand reveal for me to undo?” He asked playing with the strings of the Robin suit

Barbara smiled “That was for my own pleasure, you know how much I like you undressing me.”

Dick grinned “Oh I know” he began pulling the string slowly, making Barbara anticipate for it to come off “Oh you meanie just take it off” she groaned

He chuckled “As you wish mistress” 

He took of the tip finally releasing her breasts , Dick went back to kissing her neck, making his way down the newly exposed skin. Finally he reached her breasts, capturing the left one in his mouth and groping the right one with his hand.

“Mmmm” Barbara moaned “Dick I’m supposed to be pleasing you. It’s your birthday.”

Dick looked up at her “But hearing what I do to you is all the happy birthday I need” he kissed along her left breast then moved to her right one where he began kissing and lightly sucking the top of the breast 

“Fuck Dick” she squeezed his butt. 

He let out a growl

“If you want to ‘mark’ me, do it where it won’t be visible. I have. Somewhere to be tomorrow” she instructed 

He nodded and moved down lower, sucking and nibbling harder on her breasts. Once he was pleased with his work he moved back up kissing her lips. 

They were both more then ready for the finale. But Dick had one last request “Call me yours” he requested 

Barbara panted “Dick please” she groaned 

Dick shook his head “Not till you say it. I know we aren’t dating but I want to hear you say it. “

She nodded pulling him down to meet her lips “Dick you are mine, always and forever”

Dick nodded “And you are mine” he kissed her again, finally they joined as one. 

A while later they laid together, her on his chest cuddled into him at he ran his hands through her hair. 

“I love you” she said softly

He kissed her bare shoulder “I love you too”

“Then be mine “ he mumbled 

She lifted her head to look at him “Dick not now please”

“Babs I want you to be my girlfriend “ he said rubbing his arms up and down her bare back

She nodded “I want you to be mine too but you aren’t ready.”

He threw his head back “What do you even mean by that?”

She could sense his tension and leaned up pecking his lips to calm him “You’re only 18”

“19” he reminded

She nodded “Where were you last night?”

Dick’s face dropped he had been with Bette last night—it didn’t mean anything though

“Exactly” she shifted cupping his face “But it doesn’t upset me. You are young and it’s something you need to get out of your system. That’s why you aren’t ready for me.....yet. When we get together I don’t want any temptations. I want you to not have any what ifs. Just you and Me. When I think of us I see—“ she paused

He reached up running his hand through her hair “What do you see?”

She took a deep breath moving her arms so they were rested on his chest “I see....” she said slowly “I know it’s crazy, especially with our lives.....but if I could see myself marrying any one someday it’s you.” She waited for his reaction. To her surprise he smiled leaning up and kissing her passionately 

“I see myself if I ever get married it being you too.” He grinned

Barbara rose an eyebrow “Really”

Dick nodded “Of course, even when I was dating Kory last year. Yeah, she was my first love.” He admitted he reached up stroking her cheek. “But you, you are THE love.”

She felt a blush and prayed he couldn’t see it. But he did because he smirked 

“We’d make the cutest babies “ he grinned

Barbara bit her lip “I never said anything about babies”

Dick rolled so he was pinning her down. He looked down and smiled at her.  
Thinking about how many times they had been in this position. It had changed over the years. The first time being when they would wrestle as kids, then when they would spare during Batgirl and Robin trainings.  
Then when they were older teenagers they’d make out and end up in this position and now....it was like this.  
They smiled at each other for a long time, just taking in each other’s faces.

“You’ve always made my birthdays girl wonder” he grinned

She smiled “Yeah? Are you referring to that first kiss I gave you back when we were 14?”

He nodded “Can you imagine what 14 year old us would think if they knew exactly 5 years after that your birthday present to me would be this?”

She chuckled “14 year old you wouldn’t have been able to contain himself.

Dick nodded bending down and hugging her tightly “Thanks Babs. I wouldn’t of wanted to spend my birthday with anyone else.”

She cuddled back into his chest “Glad you enjoyed it.”

They felt themselves starting to drift to sleep “I can’t wait till I’m ready for you” he whispered

“Me neither” she mumbled sleepily as they both fell asleep for the night in each other’s arms.


End file.
